In the construction industry, the need for manipulating soil and other bases for construction are encountered. This can occur in the construction of buildings, paved roads and other improvements. Earth moving and preparing equipment may also be used in the construction of such structures as earthen tanks and retaining walls intended to contain among other things water, chemicals and petroleum products. Oftentimes, the soil to be prepared is in a packed condition that is difficult to loosen or scrape in a preparation process. Therefore, mechanical scrapers of different designs have been developed for these purposes. A common scraper used in road construction is mounted or hitched upon a large grader-type piece of equipment. This type of scraper is normally mounted midship upon the carrying grader. A second popular configuration is either a direct mount or a hitch mount scraper blade behind a towing tractor. In the case of both such configurations, the scraper blade is normally canted to one side so that scraped soil is directed across the blade and dispensed therefrom at the trailing side edge of the blade. These scrapers will not normally have capabilities for containing the soil and transporting it to another location. Still further, the mounting mechanisms between the blades and carrying equipment are usually not configured to take advantage of the natural effects of the downward digging forces experienced on such equipment during scraping activities. Therefore, in view of these needs and potential benefits to be enjoyed in these areas, the present invention has been designed and developed.